Twisted
by moodyirishbabe
Summary: this is a combination of my twisted daydreams. just a short chapter to introduce you to my weird fantasy life.
1. Default Chapter

It was a dark, damp, depressing mourning. Michelle got out of bed at the usual time (6:30 am) feeling bilious to the early morning licking, given to her by her dog, Patch. She walked grudgingly down the five flights of stairs to the brightly coloured, disorganized kitchen. There in front of her sat her father, who was usually at work by now, and her mother, who was usually climbing back underneath the bed covers. Her father stood up, pulled out a chair, and pointed for her to sit down. At once she thought back to the day before when she had 'tested' her home made parachute on her sister's prized Dalmatian teddy, out of the window onto the main road. Quickly she began to recite her explanation on how she was pushed to act out in the way she had, by her annoying brat of a sister. Before she had gotten passed the first paragraph her mother interrupted. Michelle will never forget what she heard next.  
  
"Michelle, late lat night we received some news…."  
  
"Look, before you say it, I did not intentionally break Mr. Mead's glass house, Maryann…"  
  
" it has nothing to do with that. Now will you sit down and shut up for once in your life!"  
  
a cold shiver ran down Michelle's back. What on earth could they have to tell her? ' please God don't say they're sending me to a convent boarding school!' she thought to herself.  
  
"like I said, last night we received some news…."  
  
" I am afraid Michelle that your mother and I are not your biological parents"  
  
"we took you in after your parents were killed trying to protect you and your twin brother…"  
  
" we received word that it is well past the time that you should have joined your brother at Hogwarts…."  
  
" we are to send you as soon as possible…."  
  
"WHAT! you can't be serious"  
  
" but we are deadly serious Michelle"  
  
' so, I have a brother, and your not my parents, and I have to go away and live with my twin brother…"  
  
"…and other students of your age"  
  
" but, this can't be happening……I don't understand…."  
  
" we understand how hard this must be for you, but we have no time to sit around and talk about it. You must leave tomorrow." 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know, I know. This is very poorly written, not to mention short. But it's all fun……  
  
Michelle spent the day packing anything and everything that she thought a witch might need, which she decided was everything in her bedroom especially her eeyore teddy. Yet, she still believed that it was all a dream. She walked around in a daze, knocking things over and spraining her wrist. Of course she couldn't tell her sister, she was too young and wouldn't understand. As far as she was concerned Michelle had taken the day off from school because of a virus. Little did she know that the next day Michelle would be gone to study witchcraft.   
The evening arrived, and before she knew what was happening Michelle found herself sitting at the family table. Maryann was about to find out where Michelle was supposedly going.  
" Maryann, we have some news to tell you"  
" What?'  
" well, we..um…that is Michelle has received news…tomorrow she will be leaving to go and study at a top school in America for highly intelligent teenagers."  
" is that it?? OK. Congrats Michelle. Now can I go and watch stargate??"  
With that Maryann hurried out of the room and into the sitting room to watch Stargate. Michelle sat there for a few minutes in shock. Did her sister really care so little for her??  
" Michelle I hope you know that we love you more than life and that we are always here if you need us"  
" I know Dad. I love you all too. I'll probably write to you everyday . Even better, I'll ring you." She replied trying to laugh.  
" Actually, darling, you can't"  
" what, why?"  
" you see, in the magical world there is no such thing as a telephone"  
"what about post? Surely they have a postal system"  
" that they have. Its just that they use owls to deliver their mail"  
" owls???"  
" Don't worry, you'll understand when you get there"  
" OK. Um… I'm going to go to bed, I've got a bit of a headache. Night"  
Michelle headed up to the top of the house where her room was situated. She didn't even bother changing and climbed straight under the bed covers and fell into a dream of bubbling cauldrons and black and white wands. 


	3. chapter 3 (which maddy put up as mib doe...

A/N: I finally decided to write this chapter. In other words I have nothing else remotely interesting to do. As you should have guessed by now, this story has no plot so I'm just going to type whatever comes into my head and pray that it makes sense.  
  
  
  
"Michelle!! Get up! It's time to go!"  
  
'I'm about to leave and go off to a strange school with strange people, probably the most scariest thing I'll have to do in my life, and she still can't politely wake me up! Shouting at me! Honestly just wait until I learn some spells…' Michelle rolled out of bed, falling on the floor and onto her sprained wrist. Cursing she stood up and made her way across the unusual untidy room. After completing what seemed like an obstacle course she exited the room and went down the stairs.  
  
At the bottom, crowded in the hallway, were her parents and sister. Maryann looked extremely annoyed from having to get up early just to say goodbye to Michelle. Her parents were looking happy and calm, yet their eyes told a different story. Michelle made eye contact with her dad. The smile that was plastered in his face didn't reach his eyes. They were clouded over with un-cried tears and sadness. Her mother's were the same. 'they're trying to brave. They don't want me to know that I'm breaking their hearts by leaving' Michelle mused, while plastering an exact copy of her dad's smile on her face. She couldn't help but feel excited, which in turn made her feel guilty. ' I should be feeling sad, scared, not happy and excited!'  
  
Before Michelle could muse over her feelings any longer, a faint 'POP' could be heard from the sitting room. All four Molloys turned and walked to the room where the noise had come from. Standing by the TV was an elderly women, clothed in a dark, billowing robe.  
  
"where did she come from?" inquired Maryann, confusion etched all over her face.  
  
" why what do you mean dear? I let her in before either you or Michelle came down." Replied Michelle's mum calmly. She had obviously anticipated this.  
  
" then what was that noise?"  
  
" the TV dear. I think you could do with a glass of refreshing orange juice." And with that Maryann exited with their mother, heading to the kitchen. Michelle stood, staring at the women. She had never seen her before, yet she looked so familiar.  
  
" you must be Michelle. I'm here to collect you. Are you ready?"  
  
" um.yeah. I just need to get dressed."  
  
" OK. I'll wait here."  
  
Michelle turned and walked back up the stairs to her parents room, where her freshly ironed clothes lay. After five minutes, Michelle was dressed and ready to go. She walked back down the stairs to where the women and her family were. The women smiled as she saw her enter. Another five minutes passed, where Michelle was hugged and kissed, and hugged again. She said goodbye to her parents and sister and followed the women. As soon as Maryann had said goodbye she immediately ran back up to bed. This meant that the women was free to travel by floo. She reached into her robes and pulled out a long, highly polished, stick. With a wave of it, the Molloy's wall transformed into a fireplace. While doing so, she reached into a different pocket and pulled out a small bag.  
  
" Michelle, we are going to travel by floo powder. I know that this is all new to you, but there is nothing to worry about. However, I must point out that new students do not usually travel by floo, but I will let the headmaster explain such things to you. Now if your ready, just take a pinch of this powder and throw it into the fireplace. Then step into it, you will then be transported to the school. Do you understand?"  
  
" yeah." Michelle looked at her parents, took a pinch of powder and walked to the fireplace.  
  
" One more thing. Keep your elbows tucked in" with that advice Michelle stepped into the fireplace, leaving her family, friends, and way of life behind. 


End file.
